Apokalipsa
by BeMyAngel. SH
Summary: Świat opanowały zombie. Cywilizacja przestaje istnieć. Telefony, internet, telewizja, nie ma już nic. Zaczęła się apokalipsa, a świat jest brutalnym miejscem pozbawionym zasad. Musisz liczyć tylko na siebie i zabijać, by ocalić własną skórę... Chyba, że nazywasz się John Watson i masz, o co walczyć, a przede wszystkim dla kogo. W jego przypadku tym kimś jest Sherlock.
1. Prolog

**A/U:**

Drogi Czytelniku, proszę o chwilę uwagi.  
Ekhem.  
Pomysł narodził się niespodziewanie w mojej głowie i przez długi czas zbierałam się, by wyskrobać coś na komputerze, a poza tym, by to opowiadanie w ogóle ujrzało światło dzienne. Z góry informuję, że napisane jest z perspektywy Johna w czasie teraźniejszym. Tak, wiem, jak dla niektórych ciężki i trudny do zniesienia jest taki sposób czytania, jednak ja uważam, że ma on coś w sobie, co powoduje, że piszę się go łatwo, a przede wszystkim czyta się z niebywałą lekkością (bynajmniej w moim przypadku).  
Tenże o to fanfic nie jest crossoverem i nie był tworzony na podstawie żadnego serialu, książki, bądź filmu o zombie, a cały koncept epidemii, sposobu jej przenoszenia i przeobrażania się w zombie nie pochodzi z innego źródła niż moja głowa, dlatego prosiłabym o niewytykanie mi błędów, takich jak: zbyt szybki lub krótki czas przeobrażania się, sposób przemiany, etc. Nie chodzi mi o to, że nie chcę, bądź nie lubię krytyki, aczkolwiek cała historia została stworzona przeze mnie, a porównywanie tego ze znanymi nam serialami, czy filmami nie miałoby sensu. Charakter postaci starałam się zachować taki sam, jak w "Sherlocku" oraz bazowałam trochę na własnych odczuciach, więc wybacz, jeśli ci nie odpowiada, ale moim zadaniem nie jest zaspokajanie Twoich gustów, lecz tylko i wyłącznie moich, ponieważ to jest mój punkt widzenia każdego bohatera. Poza tym pisanie opowiadań ma być frajdą dla piszącego, prawda?  
Wybacz za rozpisanie, ale dziękuję, jeśli wytrwałeś do końca tych wypocinek. Chcesz dowiedzieć się, jak zaczęła się historia "Apokalipsy"? Zapraszam do lektury. :)

**Prolog**

_Ministerstwo zdrowia Wielkiej Brytanii poinformowało, że do tej pory zgłoszono 23 przypadki zachorowań na nietypowego wirusa WW tj. „wirus wścieklizny". W piątek zmarło osiem osób, a w sobotę dziewiąta zakażona wirusem pacjentka. Światowa Organizacja Zdrowia odniosła się dziś do tych odniesień, uspakajając, że nie można jeszcze mówić o epidemii. Czy można zatem rzec, że jesteśmy bezpieczni? Co robić, by zabezpieczyć się przed szalejącym wokół nas wirusem?_

_Mniej optymistyczna jest ocena lekarzy z londyńskiego Szpitala Świętego Bartłomieja, którzy ostrzegli, że rozprzestrzeniający się wirus wymyka się spod kontroli._

– _Stajemy naprzeciwko epidemii o skali do tej pory niespotykanej – mówi dr Wilson._

_Czy brytyjskie władze planują zarządzenie kwarantanny? Czy weszliśmy już w światową strefę pandemii nieznanej nam grypy? Jak się przed nią bronić?_

_Pierwszymi objawami choroby są: stopniowo wzrastająca gorączka, bóle głowy, lęk, dezorientacja, omamy, ślinotok, wodowstręt (hydrofobia), światłowstręt oraz paraliż. Nieznane są jeszcze sposoby przenoszenia wirusa, dlatego lokalne władze zaapelowały do obywateli o powstrzymanie kontaktów płciowych i witania się za pomocą uścisku rąk._

_Michael Stamford, profesor w Departamencie Biologii Komórkowej i Genetyki Molekularnej w Glasgow, nazwał panujący wirus tzw. wirusem zombie. Uważa, że istnieje on właśnie pod postacią wścieklizny. Naukowiec dodał, że zarażenie się nim oznacza śmierć. Jego opinia natychmiast została skrytykowana przez lekarzy _

_i władze brytyjskiego rządu, oskarżając go o wprowadzanie ludzi w niepotrzebną panikę i tworzenie zamieszania._

_Jak zatem wytłumaczyć rosnące przypadki kanibalizmu?_

_W nocy 16 kwietnia do szpitala w Londynie zgłosił się mężczyzna, skarżąc się na bóle głowy, zmęczenie i halucynacje. Zdecydowano się poddać go natychmiastowej kwarantannie. Dochodzenie wykazało, że jeszcze przed pojawieniem się mężczyzny w szpitalu był on zamieszany w bójkę. Został zaatakowany przez dwie osoby na Leinster Gardens, które go pobiły, a następnie podrapały i ugryzły. Po około godzinie od dochodzenia, człowiek poddany kwarantannie stał się apatyczny i zmęczony, nie mając żadnego pojęcia, gdzie się znajdował. Następnie doszło do wydarzeń, na których widok lekarzom zmroziło krew w żyłach. Zachowanie mężczyzny uległo niespodziewanemu pogorszeniu i zaczął okazywać wrogość i agresję. Według szpitalnego personelu, pacjent zdołał uwolnić się ze wszelkich zabezpieczeń i zaczął rzucać w stronę pielęgniarek. Zdecydowano się go zastrzelić. Chwilę później mężczyzna wstał i próbował zaatakować lekarza, jednak ponownie go zastrzelono._

_Czy panujący wirus zdoła opanować cały świat? Czy to początek apokalipsy?_

_Brytyjski rząd zaprzecza. Kogo więc słuchać? Komu wierzyć? Jak się bronić przed niebezpiecznym i nieznanym nam wirusem? Czy czeka nas zagłada? Czy powinniśmy zacząć bronić się przed czymś, co podobno nie istnieje? Jak przygotować się na potencjalne zagrożenie?_

_Dla BBC One mówiła dla państwa Kitty Riley._

Spikerka milknie. Kamera wyłącza się. Zapada cisza. Ziarno paniki zostało zasiane w tysiącach serc ludzi. Nikt nie wie, co ich czeka. Od teraz świat stał się pułapką.


	2. Eksperyment I

**„Eksperyment" cz. 1**

Gdy wracam z pracy zastaję Sherlocka siedzącego przy kuchennym stole. Opuszki palców dotykają jego skroni, brwi ma lekko zmarszczone, oczy zamknięte; myśli. Przed nim znajduje się mikroskop, na stole dostrzegam rozlaną białą maź, która błyszczy od padających promieni światła. Stoję w progu i przyglądam mu się spod przymrużonych powiek. Czuję, że gdzieś w powietrzu czai się niepokój.

Zamykam za sobą drzwi i ściągam kurtkę, czując jak przemoczone rękawy przylepiają się nieprzyjemnie do skóry. Podchodzę bliżej i staję naprzeciwko przyjaciela, kładąc lewą dłoń na oparciu krzesła.

- Nadal nic? – pytam.

Sherlock kręci przecząco głową. Pochylam się do przodu i zerkam do białego pojemnika, który zauważam dopiero teraz. Krzywię się nieznacznie i powieszam kurtkę na oparciu. Zaparzam herbatę, chwytam poranną gazetę i siadam naprzeciwko mężczyzny. Obserwuję go przez chwilę poczym zagłębiam się w czarny tekst na temat kolejnej ofiary panującej epidemii.

- Jak wyglądał dziś stan w przychodni? – odzywa się Sherlock, a ja zauważam, że powrócił do swojego eksperymentu, pochylając się nad mikroskopem. Wzdycham przeciągle, biorę łyk gorącego napoju, czując jak parzy mi język i dopiero odpowiadam.

- Po szesnastej przestaliśmy wpuszczać pacjentów do kliniki. Zabrakło już miejsc.

Mój głos jest wyprany z emocji. W ciągu ostatnich tygodni ludzkie życie przelatywało mi przez palce jak wysypujący się z pełnej garści piasek. Epidemia „WW", która zaczęła szerzyć się wśród ludzi zaczęła przekraczać moje możliwości jako lekarza wojskowego. Tym razem jestem całkowicie bezradny. Chcę, tak bardzo chcę pomóc, ale wszystko wokół mnie zdaje się odmawiać mi posłuszeństwa. Za każdym razem, gdy przychodzi do mnie pacjent, dla którego nie ma ratunku widzę ciemną chmurę zmierzającą w moim kierunku i mam świadomość tego, że nie mogę zrobić nic, by ją zatrzymać.

Wzdrygam się, gdy czuję dotyk na prawym ramieniu. Zerkam kątem oka i widzę długie, smukłe palce Sherlocka, które znikają prędko, gdy spoglądam do góry na przyjaciela. O nic nie pyta. Unosi lekko prawą brew.

- Coś mówiłeś? – pytam i biorę łyk herbaty, zauważając, że zdążyła ostygnąć. Na jak długo odpłynąłem myślami?

- Stamford ma rację.

Marszczę brwi. _Stamford… Stamford… _Mike Stamford_._ Przypominam sobie. Patrzę na jego zdjęcie w gazecie, która leży na stole.

- Czekaj. – Masuję dwoma palcami kąciki oczu. – Ma rację z czym?

- Wiesz z czym, John – irytuje się Sherlock. – To nie kanibale chodzą po mieście.

Mrugam parę razy, zanim moja twarz rozjaśnia się w zrozumieniu. Natychmiast kieruję wzrok na przyjaciela, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Pomyśl, John, po prostu pomyśl! – Unosi ręce w górę i idzie do salonu, pocierając kciukiem o palec wskazujący. Jest zdenerwowany. – Nie istnieją żadne racjonalne wyjaśnienia tego chaosu, który opanował Londyn.

- Chwila, chwila… - Zamykam oczy. Próbuję oddychać miarowo. – Wierzysz jakiemuś walniętemu naukowcowi twierdzącemu, że gdzieś w ciemnych zaułkach Londynu czają się zombie? – Nie ukrywam, że mnie to rozbawiło.

Wzrok Sherlocka jest stanowczy, oczy mu błyszczą, a oddech przyspiesza. Marszczę czoło. Milczę.

- Stamford ma rację – powtarza z naciskiem. - Ja też to widziałem.

Mam wrażenie, że się przesłyszałem.

- Widziałeś co?

Detektyw jest przy mnie w trzech szybkich krokach i prawie czuję jego oddech na twarzy. Dostrzegam w błękitnych oczach przerażenie.

- Śmierć. – Jego głos drży. - Chodzącą śmierć – cedzi przez zęby.

Przełykam ślinę i biorę głęboki wdech. Tylko tego brakowało.

- Sherlock, posłuchaj… - zaczynam i chrząkam, by brzmieć bardziej pewnie. – Musimy podejść do całej tej sprawy racjonalnie. Teraz ty, ze wszystkich ludzi, nie możesz wierzyć w jakieś wyssane z palca informacje.

Sherlock prostuje się zaciskając zęby.

- Kiedy wykluczy się niemożliwe, wówczas to, co pozostanie, choćby najbardziej nieprawdopodobne, musi być prawdą.

- Co to znaczy?

Nie odpowiada. Obserwuję, jak chwyta w dłoń biały pojemnik z eksperymentem i przez chwilę tylko tak stoi z drżącymi dłońmi.

- Spójrz na mnie. – Uśmiecha się ironicznie. – Ja się boję. Boję się, John.

Jego śmiech jest gorszy niż samo patrzenie jak ciało po raz pierwszy sprzeniewierza mu się i to w taki sposób. Widzę, że ta sytuacja go przerasta. Jego dłonie, te delikatne i wrażliwe na każdy dotyk, precyzyjne, silne, długie i smukłe dłonie, drżą jak nigdy przedtem. On sam traci kontrolę. Dla prostego człowieka jak ja wszystkie wydarzenia ostatnich miesięcy sięgają maksimum opanowania, a ja jestem bliski od poddania się w najbardziej ekstremalnych przypadkach pacjentów. Wojna nauczyła mnie walczyć, ale nie z wrogiem, którego tak naprawdę nie zna nikt. Pojawił się z nikąd i rozprzestrzenił, wnikając w ludzkie organizmy, które nagle zaczęły buntować się prawom biologii. Rosnące przypadki osób śmiertelnych stały się niepokojące dla samego Sherlocka. Od wielu dni siedział zamknięty w mieszkaniu, skupiając się na dostarczanych przez Molly próbkach krwi. W każdej z nich znalazł substancję, której właściwości były mu nieznane. Znając jego umiejętności i rozległą wiedzę na temat chemii, wiedziałem, że niewiedza była dla niego gorsza niż nieudany eksperyment.

Wstaję. Biorę z jego rąk biały pojemnik i odstawiam go na miejsce. Kto wie, co znajdowało się w środku, a sądząc po jego rozedrganych dłoniach, to tajemnicze coś mogło lada chwila wylądować na podłodze. Nie wiem, czy to jego zmartwione, letargiczne spojrzenie, zmarszczone w zamyśleniu brwi, czy napięte ciało sprawiły, że moje ramiona oplatają Sherlocka. Tulę go do siebie, kładąc jedną dłoń na jego kark, a drugą ostrożnie głaszczę go wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Obaj zdajemy sobie sprawę, lub może tylko ja, że relacje między nami nie pozostają już teraz tylko czysto platoniczne. Owszem, wieź między nami jest przyjacielska, lojalna, wierna i bezinteresowna i zdecydowanie bez żadnego pierwiastka seksualnego. Czasem myślę nawet, że znajdujemy się w związku, którego nie da się urzeczywistnić, ale nie mam nic przeciwko. Jest mi dobrze tak, jak jest.

Czuję łaskoczący oddech na swojej szyi i przymykam powieki; czekam. Sherlock opiera się swoim ciałem o moje, stojąc tak niewzruszony i napięty. Staram się go podnieść na duchu, chociaż wiem, że to cięższy orzech do zgryzienia ze względu na to, jak szybko potrafi się zniechęcić na te drobne, krzepiące pieszczoty, uciekając gdzieś w głąb swojego Pałacu Umysłu.

W końcu niespiesznie jego ramiona oplatają mnie, a na moje usta wkrada się mały uśmiech. Stoimy tak, nie czując dyskomfortu, wstydu lub skrępowania. Przestrzeń między nami staje się nasycona intymnością i niezmąconym spokojem, który sprawia, że Sherlock wzdycha przeciągle, relaksując się pod moim dotykiem.

- W porządku? – odzywam się.

Wsuwam moją dłoń w kędzierzawe włosy, głaszcząc skórę głowy samymi opuszkami palców.

- To nie tak, że ci nie wierzę. Brzmiałeś… Mniej przekonywująco niż na co dzień. Zastanów się, proszę. Ty, jedyny na świecie detektyw doradczy, Sherlock Holmes, myślisz, że po Londynie snują się zombie? – Uśmiecham się delikatnie. – No posłuchaj tylko, jak irracjonalnie to brzmi.

- Nie myślę tak – odpowiada Sherlock, a ja czuję delikatne wibracje w jego gardle, gdy mówi. – Ja to wiem. Znasz moje metody, John. Obserwacja, formułowanie hipotez, wyciąganie wniosków, łączenie faktów, a przede wszystkim dowodów to fundament, na którym buduję moje myśli w rozwiązywaniu spraw. Dowody, John, dowody!

Sherlock odsuwa się, a ja widzę jak próbuje poukładać i dokładnie pokalkulować swoje myśli.

- Wiem jak wygląda trup, a jak człowiek szalony. To, co zobaczyłem zdecydowanie było tym pierwszym. Mętne oczy, sine usta, zapadnięte policzki, brak reakcji ciała na bodźce, a przede wszystkim odór rozkładających się gazów: azot, dwutlenek węgla, metan, siarkowodór…

- Przez moje ręce przewinęło się zbyt dużo martwych ludzi, żebym nie umiał rozpoznać oznak śmierci, Sherlocku – mówię. – Do czego dążysz?

- Widziałem to! – krzyczy tamten. – Sam przez długi czas starałem się wmówić sobie, że mężczyzna, który mnie zaatakował wpłynął na obwody neuronalne mojego mózgu i spowodował zaburzenie normalnego funkcjonowania organizmu, który został chwilowo obezwładniony przez strach, aczkolwiek w moim przypadku brzmi to niedorzecznie. Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak duże doświadczenie posiadam ze względu na moją pracę, strach byłby na ostatnim miejscu, które brałbym pod uwagę. – Bierze głęboki wdech, zamykając oczy. – To było coś innego niż strach – dodaje ciszej. – Niedowierzanie. Tak bym to nazwał. – Otwiera oczy i spogląda na mnie uważnie. – Dowody miałem tuż przed moim nosem, a to na nich zawsze się opieram, John. To był trup. Żywy trup. To niemożliwe i irracjonalne, masz rację, ale ja to widziałem. Powiedz mi, jak? _Jak?_

Wpatruję się w Sherlocka w osłupieniu. To, co powiedział brzmi tak pewnie i przekonująco, że zaczynam się nad tym zastanawiać. Sherlock nie jest człowiekiem, którego łatwo zapędzić w kozi róg. Skoro twierdzi, że zaatakowało go coś, co powinno być martwe, musi mieć swoje podstawy, by w to wierzyć.

Ciszę w kuchni przerywa dźwięk wydobywający się z kieszeni detektywa. Obserwuję jak czyta wiadomość i prostuje się.

- Molly ma nowy towar.

- Słucham?

- Trupa. – Sherlock wzdycha przeciągle, chowając telefon do kieszeni marynarki. – Jedziesz?

- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. – Uśmiecham się ciepło i jedną ręką już sięgam po kurtkę.

- Zgubiłbym się bez mojego bloggera – odpowiada unosząc kącik ust i wychodzi z mieszkania, wkładając płaszcz. Stoję przez chwilę w miejscu, myśląc nad naszą rozmową. Uznałbym to za kompletne wariactwo, gdyby nie chodziło o Sherlocka. Zakładam kurtkę, biorę kluczę i wychodzę z mieszkania.

Gdy wchodzimy do kostnicy Molly prowadzi nas do stołu, ale ja staję na uboczu, pozwalając Sherlockowi pierwszemu zidentyfikować ciało. Przyglądam się lekarce i dostrzegam jak bardzo zmęczenie, blada twarz i kilka zmarszczek postarza jej młodą twarz. Jest przemęczona, a ja mogę się założyć, że wydała to ciało Sherlockowi biorąc nadgodziny.

- Chcesz kawy? – pytam, przystając obok niej.

- Nie, dziękuję, w zasadzie piłam już jedną czy dwie.

- Lub pięć. – W końcu dostrzegam delikatny uśmiech na jej twarzy. – Molly, mogłaś wstrzymać się z tym do jutra. Kolega by nie uciekł. – Wskazuję głową na ciało i cieszę się, gdy kobieta uśmiecha się szerzej.

- Rzecz w tym, że to sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki. Przez cały dzień miałam ręce pełne roboty, – Krzywi się na te słowa nieznacznie. – a poza tym chciałam, by Sherlock zidentyfikował je jeszcze dziś. To bardzo ważne.

Marszczę czoło i zerkam na detektywa, który pochyla się w masce chirurgicznej nad dłońmi nieboszczyka.

- Coś w nim szczególnego?

Molly nie odpowiada od razu, jakby zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią, dlatego Sherlock ją wyprzedza.

- Tutaj nie ma co ukrywać, czas zacząć grać w otwarte karty.

Lekarka splata nerwowo dłonie i opiera się biodrem o blat. Nagle dociera do mnie, tak nagle olśniewa mnie, że ona też w to wierzy. Wierzy w to, co powiedział Sherlock. Zastanawiam się tylko, czy robi po, by pozyskać jego względy i zaufanie, czy naprawdę uwierzyła w istnienie rzekomych nadnaturalnych istot.

- Sądzimy, że jeśli odnajdziemy odpowiednie właściwości w zainfekowanych ciałach uda nam się wyleczyć resztę ludzi zarażonych wirusem „WW" – mówi Molly i spogląda na mnie. – Od paru tygodni wspólnie z Sherlockiem przeprowadzaliśmy badania na wielu ciałach. Przyczyną zgonów u większości z nich były typowe symptomy „WW".

- Ale? – pytam, gdy kobieta milknie.

- Ale na trzydzieści zgonów ponad dwanaście trafiało tutaj z powodu postrzału w głowę.

- Samobójstwo?

- Typowe przypuszczenie – odzywa się Sherlock, chowając lupę i wyciągając telefon.

- Ale? – pytam ponownie, czując poirytowanie.

- John, wiem, że nie należysz do najbystrzejszych ludzi, ale błagam cię, uruchom szare komórki. Prawdopodobieństwo tylu samobójstw jest równe zeru.

- Wielu ludzi niemogących sobie poradzić z psychicznym nastawieniem do choroby sięga po drastyczne środki.

- Drastyczne środki? – Sherlock prycha z rozbawieniem. – Prawdopodobieństwo jest równe zeru – powtarza z naciskiem i wkłada telefon do kieszeni. – Biorę go.

- Co? – pytamy razem z Molly równocześnie. Po raz drugi w tym dniu odnoszę wrażenie, że się przesłyszałem.

- Transport już jedzie. John, pomożesz mi.

Unoszę brwi i łapię Sherlocka za łokieć, zanim ten wymknie się z kostnicy.

- Zwariowałeś? – warczę przez zęby. – Chcesz brać do domu ciało, wiedząc i znając tego konsekwencje?

- Konsekwencje? – Detektyw marszczy czoło.

- Na litość boską, ten facet jest nosicielem…

- Jest trupem.

- … wirusa, który zabija ludzi w mgnieniu oka, a ty tak po prostu chcesz wziąć go do domu?

- Tak.

Unoszę brwi, prychając z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie ma, kurwa, mowy. – Stukam mężczyznę palcem w pierś.

Sherlock łapie moją dłoń i patrzy mi w oczy. Sukinsyn.

- Jesteś lekarzem, ja detektywem. Ty chcesz wyleczyć ludzi, ja rozwiązać zagadkę. Obaj mamy wspólny cel, a zarazem problem, który, jak dobrze wiesz, trzeba rozwikłać. Mam trop, którego jestem pewien, ale potrzebuję na niego czasu. Ciało zacznie się rozkładać i nie może zostać w kostnicy, ponieważ w końcu je ktoś stąd zabierze. To bezdomny, nie ma rodziny, nikt go nie będzie szukać. To eksperyment.

- Eksperyment?

- Słyszałeś mnie.

Po tych słowach wychodzi. Zaciskam zęby, próbując myśleć, że przyjaciel wcale nie zwariował. Odwracam się i napotykam spojrzenie Molly, które jest równie niepewne jak moje, ale widzę, że podziela zdanie Sherlocka. Wiem, że z nim nie wygram. Wzdycham. Pcham drzwi i ruszam w ślad za przyjacielem. Nie wiem jeszcze, że najgorsze jest dopiero przed nami.


End file.
